monhubfandomcom-20200213-history
Skeleton (Minecraft)
Origin (non-canon): Once upon a time, in the last mob theory, a player fell into the void and turned into a villager-eating mindless zombie. That was the flesh removed. Later, the bones rose up out of the ground as a more tactical mob, the skeleton. The skeleton didn’t care about eating humanoids as the zombie did, since the food would drop right through its bony body. Rather, the skeleton wanted a home free of players. A world of hostile mobs. Oh, yes. And bats. And maybe horses. Caves were the perfect place. Sometimes, the zombies come out at night and eat the horses. They leave the bones, which the skeleton takes as an advantage. It leaps on the bony creature and gains the power of lightning, while losing its physical presence. A foolish player walks up to the horse, and lightning calls upon the skeleton, in which it has an electrical helmet and a shocking bow. But despite its intelligence, the skeleton is just as vulnerable to light and healing potions as the zombie. It too is undead. And since it has no drowned form, the skeleton merely sinks underwater, and its arrows barely do any damage. But, as an undead mob, sharing traits with the zombie, the wither will not attack them. In a coaly black form with a stone sword, or in its regular dusty grey form with a bow, the skeleton also lurks in the Nether. Both have different reasons to be in the fiery dimension. The normal skeleton seeks a dark place to live. The wither skeleton is resistant to the harsh heat, and its goal is to protect the fortress from intruders. Skeletons are aware of their surroundings. They will attack another skeleton if one engages in shooting another. The skeleton will shoot more rapidly as their target comes closer, and will additionally back up to avoid damage. If the target is far, the skeleton will pursue it until it is in clear range. Skeletons love their pet spiders. When players are out of sight, a skeleton will hop on its pet spider. Sometimes, as zombies do with chickens, they forget to hop off, and start attacking the player whilst riding the spider. This is positive for the skeleton, as spiders can climb (horizontally) up a wall or tree. Creepers and skeletons both enjoy lightning, as it naturally gives them special powers. Creepers charge and create larger explosions for a more heroic-looking death, and skeletons summon themselves with better equipment and a horse. It seems skeletons really love to ride other mobs. Other than sharing the trait of being undead, skeletons don’t have particular interest in zombies. But creepers and spiders, the mobs skeletons have more interest in, are attacked by the wither. This makes them drop black roses for the skeleton to store in memory of its green and black friends. But, being undead, the skeleton still obeys the wither. Zombies don’t care about the dead mobs that can’t return, since have no full brain. Category:Humanoid Mon Shape